High School Isn't What It's Cracked Up to Be
by NefretForthEmerson
Summary: Again...not sure of the rating....it's the story of Lizzie's year as a freshman....starting at the end of the year with a diary entry...Please R
1. Diary Entry

"High School Isn't What It's Cracked Up to Be" By:NefretForthEmerson  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Lizzie McGuire characters, so please don't sue!  
  
Reviews are always welcome, especially because I am relatively new to fan- fic. Flames will be ignored.  
  
June 10th  
  
Dear Diary, Well I've been a high school student for a year. I somehow feel like trumpets should start blaring when I say that. High school is so not what they show on TV shows. I don't know anyone who has ever sneaked out of their house to go to wild parties, that could of course be because no one else's parents treats them like a baby. I only went to one party the entire year and that was Miranda's party which was chaperoned and thus deemed safe by the 'rents. I don't know anyone who has a drinking or drug problem, unless you count the week that Matt drank coffee, which made him even more of a repulsive annoyance than usual, and I hardly call that a drug problem. The furthest anyone went was first base and that was only Kate and some senior who she conned into taking her to prom. The classes were not easy. Miranda and I had spent whole afternoons working on everything from our English project on Little Women to our family tree project in Spanish. Gordo of course breezed through every class. I wish that I was as smart as he was. He did drama club and even started a Filmmakers Club. I was in drama club until I pulled down half the set when I tripped over a wire and then I had to leave Spanish Club when my grades took a nose dive. I went on a few dates this year and they're amounting to something, but it's not like those dates on TV. It's always a movie and the Digital Bean for a drink. I want a TV life. I want parents who are so much less protective and I want to sell my brother. I could buy that cool pair of Gucci sunglasses with the money from that. Of course, I'd never actually sell him. It'd get me grounded for the rest of my life and seeing as I actually want to go somewhere I won't sell him.yet! I guess it's just that I was expecting so much more from high school. I was expecting to have some actual fun, but Hillridge High School is just as bad as Hillridge Junior High. Kate still rules the school, even if she is a freshman. Ethan has senior girls crushing on him. Gordo and Tudgeman are already in a contest to see who will graduate as valedictorian, even though we still have three years. Oh well, I guess I should be happy that our class trip this year is to New York City. I can have some much needed fun there.  
  
Love, Lizzie  
  
A/N: This diary entry brings up recollections of the school year. Please read and review! I can use all the help that I can get! Sorry that the first chapter is so short! 


	2. First Day Blues

Ch. 2 "First Day Blues" Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Rice Krispies!  
  
Lizzie hit the snooze button for the second time in 20 minutes. 'It's too early,' she thought, 'I need a couple more hours of shut-eye.' When she heard the alarm go off a third time, she reached out to hit the snooze button again, but she couldn't feel the alarm clock. She opened her eyes and saw her mom holding her alarm clock.  
  
-Lizzie, we got this clock for you to actually get up on time. Instead, you're in here on the bed not waking up. Get up!  
  
Lizzie groaned and pulled herself out of bed. She looked into her closet and pulled out her new black flares with rhinestone trim and her "Girls Rule Boys Drool" shirt. 'At least I'll be stylish,' she thought. She brushed her hair and pulled it into two sloppy ponytails. She swiped on her lip gloss and ran downstairs. She sat down at the kitchen counter and bolted down a bowl of Rice Krispies.  
  
-I'm outie!(A/N or is it really audi?)  
  
-Thank goodness! I thought that you'd never leave and the stench would stay.  
  
Lizzie chose to ignore Matt because she noticed that she was already running late. She kissed her mom bye and ran out of the front door. She'd just joined Miranda when the bus pulled up.  
  
-Are you nervous, Miranda?  
  
-Oh no, I mean just because Gordo showed me the rules of the halls last night and I saw Kate with some varsity cheerleaders. Lizzie, of course I am a nervous wreck! What if our teachers hate me and what if they love Kate? What if Gordo isn't in our classes and he can't help us? What if we're not in the same classes?  
  
-Miranda, don't go into hyperventilate mode! Everything will work out. We'll hang out with Gordo and Kate will get her come-uppances. The only thing that could change and I wouldn't complain is if Matt went back to his home planet!  
  
They arrived at the high school. They read the lists. Miranda was stuck in the same homeroom as Kate. Lizzie was in the same homeroom as Gordo because of some secretarial error that had her down as 'Guire, Lizzie'.  
  
-At least Kate won't be near Ethan and you're in the same homeroom as Gordo. I have to be with Kate and Tudgeman! I still can't believe you went on a date with him!  
  
He's actually a nice guy! I'll meet you after homeroom to compare our schedules. Lizzie met Gordo outside of their homeroom. 'He's changed since we got back from Rome. I wish that something would have happened there,' Lizzie thought. She sat down in the seat with her schedule on it.  
  
Period 1 Spanish -Ms. Rodriguez Period 2 English I- Mr. Walters Period 3 World Cultures- Mr. Dig Period 4 Algebra I- Ms. Rogers Period 5 Lunch/Study Hall Period 6 Art I - Mr. Gatsby Period 7 General Science- Mr. Griggs Period 8 Physical Education- Ms. Smith  
  
- Hey Gordo! Mr. Dig is teaching a class here. Do you have one with him?  
  
-Yeah, I have it 3rd period!  
  
-Cool, so do I! What else do you have?  
  
-I have Biology, English, World Cultures, Geometry, Lunch, Film Directing,  
  
French, and Phys. Ed.  
  
-Who do you have English with?  
  
-Some guy named Walters.  
  
-Coolies! I think that we have a few classes together!  
  
The bell rang and Lizzie walked out into the hallway jungle.  
  
-Miranda!  
  
-Lizzie!  
  
-What is your schedule?  
  
-I have Spanish, English, World Cultures with Mr. Dig, Algebra I, Lunch, Art I, Physical Science, and then gym!  
  
-Do you have the same teachers as I do?  
  
-Yeah, cool! We only have one class difference! Is Gordo's really different?  
  
Not overly different, but he's in Geometry, French, and Biology. It'll work out. He's still our Gordo!  
  
Lizzie went through her day and got a stack of books. When lunch finally arrived, she let out a sigh of relief. She took out her lunch bag and started eating her salad. Gordo and Miranda walked up with their lunch trays.  
  
-It's so cool! We don't have to get a complete meal! My mom was all like 'remember to get some vegetables or fruit, Miranda' which I of course forgot the second I got out the door.  
  
Lizzie enjoyed the chatter of her friends and the warm sunshine. She was glad that the school allowed the students to eat outside during the warm months. When the bell rang, she got up slowly and walked to Art. She was so happy when the final bell rang and she got onto the bus. She leaned against the window and didn't say anything to Miranda. She trudged into her house and sat at the counter, drinking a soda.  
  
-So were you the worst-dressed freshman?  
  
-Matt, I'm really tired, just leave me alone. I'm going upstairs  
  
She walked upstairs and wrote in her diary.  
  
August 29th  
  
Dear Diary, Well, I got through my first day of high school. I wish that I was back in Junior High! It's so tiring! I am glad that I have classes with Miranda and Gordo, otherwise I'd be going insane already. Also, Mr. Dig is my teacher this year and not a substitute teacher, but an actual teacher, coolies! Ok, I'm off to take a nap before tackling my homework.  
  
Love, Lizzie  
  
A/N: I hope that you like it, please read and review! If you have any ideas, leave them in reviews! 


	3. Drama, Homecoming Dates, and Projects

"Drama, Homecoming Dates, and Projects" By: NefretForthEmerson  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters!  
  
Lizzie was sitting at the usual lunch table when Gordo walked up excitedly waving a sheet of paper. 'Oh dear,' she thought, 'what new project can Gordo want to do now.'  
  
-So, what's up? What's so exciting that you simply have to wave that paper around?  
  
-It's the drama club. I know that I'm more of a video person, but any chance at directing will help and my teacher for Film Directing class said that he had a student who directed one of the drama club's plays and has gone on to make big award-winning movies.  
  
-Coolies, what play are they doing? Do you know?  
  
-Well from what I've heard, they're going to do a production of Shakespeare.  
  
-Shakespeare, can't they do anything new? I mean Shakespeare died like 1,000 years ago.  
  
-Technically he died in the early 17th century, but that's beside the point. They can do Shakespeare without paying copyright fees and they need to save money because the Musical in the spring is supposed to be huge!  
  
-Oh, hey Miranda! Why are you so late?  
  
-Ms. Rogers wanted to speak to me after class. It's not anything bad though. She just wants me to tutor Ethan Craft. She said you could help me.  
  
-I could. Except my classes are driving me insane and I'm already falling behind in Spanish. I'm thinking of switching over to French. After all, French is the language of love.  
  
Kate came running towards their table with a huge smile on her face. She was holding the pink Homecoming flyers that Lizzie had seen around campus. Lizzie wasn't sure if she'd be going at all. Like she'd predicted, her dating life had been non-existent. She knew that her parents were glad that she hadn't had a date because they still treated her like a 4 year old. She also didn't think that her parents would like the fact that the dance went to one in the morning.  
  
-I am going to be the first freshman ever on the Homecoming Court. I'm more popular than most of the upperclassmen girls. I'm also more desirable.  
  
-Kate, I know for a fact that you can't be nominated to the court. School policies state that the court can only be composed of upperclass females.  
  
-How would you know that Gord-dork?  
  
-I checked because I heard that some guys in my Geometry class were planning on nominating Lizzie.  
  
-What?  
  
-Yeah, I was going to tell you Lizzie but it must have slipped my mind. My Geometry teacher overheard and mentioned the policy.  
  
-How could anyone want Lizzie as a Homecoming Princess? I mean she's a loser!  
  
-Well Kate apparently some people look beyond what's on the outside and let's face it Kate, once you get past your exterior there isn't much about you that has any appeal.  
  
Kate huffed and walked back over to the cheerleader table. Lizzie looked down at her salad. 'Did what Gordo just say actually happen? Did some guys in his class want to nominate me?' she thought. She made a little smile and then the bell rang. She ran off to continue on her negative space project in Art class.  
  
Classes were over and Lizzie was waiting outside the Chorus room where the drama club meeting was going at. She was working on her Algebra homework and cursing the quadratic formula. 'Math, will I ever need it in the real world,' she thought. She looked up and saw Gordo coming towards her and she walked into the room. Ms. Horwitz went over the basic guidelines of the drama club. She announced that auditions would be held next Monday night and to come prepared with a two person scene or a monologue. She went over the grade policy. Any student who had a "C" or lower in any class was automatically not allowed to participate in any drama club activities.  
  
-Wow that policy is harsh!  
  
-Well Lizzie I think that it's because a student who was a great actor applied to some drama school. He wasn't accepted because his grades were really bad. I guess they don't want to have that happen again.  
  
-I guess that I'll have to go and work on my Spanish project. We have to write a description of our partner and luckily I got Miranda. She's really good at it.  
  
Lizzie walked home and called Miranda on the phone. Miranda came over and they worked on the project for the whole afternoon. When they finished their Spanish project, they worked on all of their other homework. Mirands stayed for dinner and the hour of game shows that Lizzie liked to watch. Lizzie went upstairs to check her e-mail before bed. She had 3 new messages.  
  
From: lizziemcgrocks@spamtastic.com To: lizzieMG@spamtastic.com Subject: Homecoming  
  
Lizzie, I was wondering if you'd go with me to Homecoming. I'll come and meet your parents and whatever else I need to do to take you. Please respond ASAP!  
  
Sincerely, Larry Tudgeman  
  
From: lizziesbestcrush@spamtastic.com To: lizzieMG@spamtastic.com Subject: N/A  
  
Lizzie, I have a huge crush on you and was wondering if you'd go Homecoming with me. Just come to the dance and meet me there.  
  
Wouldn't you like to know who I am!  
  
From: davidgordon@spamtastic.com To: lizzieMG@spamtastic.com Subject: Hey  
  
Lizzie, Hey Lizzie! I was wondering if you wanted to prepare a piece with me for the drama club auditions. Also, would you like to go to Homecoming with me, just as friends of course! See you in class tomorrow!  
  
Gordo (  
  
Lizzie turned off her computer. She grabbed her diary and started writing in it.  
  
September 19th  
  
Dear Diary, Well I have three invitations to go to Homecoming. I know that Larry is a great guy, so I might go with him, just because he is a sweet guy. Also, who is the mystery guy? I mean for all I know it could be Ethan Craft or some upperclass guy who thinks that I'm cute. Gordo, well I would love to go with him, but I am afraid that if I do go with him that it'll turn out to be a mistake. I mean I like him a lot and more than a friend. What if we go and then things become weird? I'll have to sleep on this.  
  
Love, Lizzie  
  
She put the diary on her nightstand and set her alarm. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: I hope that you liked this section. Who should Lizzie go to homecoming with? Please R and R! ( 


	4. Lizzie Makes a decision or two

Lizzie Makes a Decision- by NefretForthEmerson  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Lizzie McGuire franchise!  
  
A/N: I am sorry that this has taken so long. I was home for the summer and then school got to me early.  
  
Lizzie and Miranda were flipping through the newest Homecoming dress catalogues that had come in the mail. The one dress that Lizzie had found and actually liked would have cost $250 which had caused Matt to laugh and her parents gasp in horror.  
  
-Miranda, what do you think of the blue sleeveless one?  
  
-It's nice, but I don't think that it's the prettiest one. What about that black one?  
  
-Are you sure that black doesn't seem too.too.sexy?  
  
-That's just what Homecoming is for! It's our rite of passage!  
  
-Well what are you going to wear that red dress?  
  
-Sure, if you get the black one!  
  
-Ok, it's a deal! So who are you going to Homecoming with?  
  
-I am going to Homecoming with my cousin Isabel's boyfriend. My mom doesn't want to go out with any random guy from school. Who are you going with?  
  
- Well I thought long and hard about this. I mean Tudgeman is a good person, but he's Tudgeman. I want to find out who this mystery person is, but my mom would never allow me to go on a blind date at 14. I guess that I'll go with Gordo as a friend and meet up with Mr. Mystery there.  
  
-I think that that's a solid plan, Lizzie. So, are we going dress shopping today or are we going tomorrow?  
  
-Well if my Mom gets home in the next 30 minutes, we can go today.  
  
As if on cue, Mrs. McGuire walked in and jingled the keys at Lizzie and Miranda. They ran out to the car and spent the next two hours debating over which shoes to buy and which hair accessories would give which looks. When Lizzie got home, she was so exhausted that she didn't even think to check her e- mail.  
  
The next day at school, Lizzie noticed that everyone kept pointing at her and talking behind their hands. "What's going on," Lizzie thought, "is there something wrong with my clothes or am I trailing toilet paper around?" She did a quick inspection and didn't notice anything wrong or out of place. Shaking her head, she put her backpack into her locker and walked to homeroom. Again, people pointed at her and whispered. The bell tones that signaled morning announcements silenced the class.  
  
-Good morning students! I am pleased to announce this year's Homecoming Court! This year's princesses are Ashley Brandt, Katherine Boyd, Samantha Harris, Darcy Smith, and Lizzie McGuire!  
  
Lizzie's face flamed as she finally understood why everyone had been acting so weird. "How on earth did that happen?"  
  
Well there ya go! Who should the mystery date be? E-mail me ideas @ willow_chick@hotmail.com and if I use your choice as the mystery date, you'll be included as a character! 


End file.
